


Tickles

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gipsy receives some odd sensations while lazing about with Striker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a commission for ironicother on tumblr

Gipsy’s plating was warm against Striker’s and a contented purr was coming from both of their engines. It was a nice day, free from conflict, and both had opted to spend it outside. The grass was green beneath them, a slight dent left in the earth from their weight, while the ocean lapped calmly in front of them. In the distance, the Shatterdome loomed as a constant reminder of their function.

They ignored the world around them, cuddled up together on the ground as they were; dozing. Striker stroked Gipsy’s armor affectionately, in lazy half-strokes that were barely a sensation. Despite this, Gipsy shivered in Striker’s hold. Jaeger armor was meant to strong and sturdy, but was surprisingly sensitive.

Striker’s digits wandered across Gipsy with no real designated path, sometimes making odd shapes on the plating. Gipsy snuggled closer to Striker, letting the other Jaeger lull him into a state of half-recharge, the gentle touches doing wonders to his neural net. 

The questing digits moved further down, caressing Gipsy waist. They probed around the armor, finding pleasure spots. A particular spot caused Gipsy to jump, the Jaeger pulling away from Striker because of the odd sensation.

Striker paused, giving Gipsy a questioning rumble. Gipsy shook his head, settling back into Striker’s form. Shrugging to himself, Striker went back to his earlier ministrations, believing that he had just shocked Gipsy in some way. 

The same sensations played across Gipsy’s neural net, a mix between pain and something that was not quite pleasure. He didn’t know how to interpret it, but he didn’t jump like he did previously. Instead he sat, analyzing the sensation. It wasn’t bad, per-say, just odd.

Soon, it began to overwhelm his neural net and he squirmed against Striker, a strange rumbling coming from his engines. Striker paused once more, his servos left splayed against Gipsy’s waist as he watched with morbid curiosity.

Gipsy’s odd fit soon passed, and the Jaeger once more relaxed against Striker’s frame with a shaky ex-vent. Striker didn’t bother moving his servos once more, keeping them firmly planted against Gipsy’s waist.


End file.
